EL CICLO DEL AMOR
by kuroyukionna
Summary: Una historia situada tiempo después de la graduación donde vemos que el amor aveces no es suficiente pero si una buena base, KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es mi primera ves escribiendo un fanfic (ojala que no halla quedado tan mal) espero que lo disfruten :)_

_los personajes de kim possible no me pertenecen y este documento lo ago solo por diversión (o algo así) _

Era de madrugada pero ella no veía ninguna luz llevaba no se cuanto tiempo sin salir de ese lugar sentía dolor de cabeza, ardor en sus ojos, estaba tan fatigada que ya no quedaban lagrimas. El saber que todo lo que vivieron fue solo una bella ilusión le mortificaba, no por haberla vivido sino porque esta le fue arrebatada, todos los planes que había hecho fueron derrumbados por la persona en que mas confiaba, su persona amada; el constante gruñido de su estomago la obligo a levantarse a buscar algo de comer, al intentar levantarse el mareo la devolvió al suelo, otro gruñido pero de su boca, respiró profundo y volvió a levantarse esta vez apoyándose de la pared y comenzó a caminar lento hacia donde guardaba la comida al fin y al cabo no tiene afán de volver a la tarea que llevaba a cabo desde que desapareció del mundo, pensar que salió mal.

Allí estaba ella esperando poder estar parada en el altar junto a su próximo esposo, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco largo con cuello en v sostenido de unas delgadas tirantas, en la cintura un listón verde pálido con un aplique de piedras en forma de flor, unas bonitas sandalias blancas, que por cierto había tardado horas de encontrar y ahora que lo pesaba no sabía porque le costó tanto decidir si de todas formas el largo del vestido impedía que se vieran, el cabello lo tenía recogido de tal manera que al frente dejaba caer un par de mechones y atrás estaba recogido la mitad en un bonito pero complicado arreglo (venditos sean los estilistas), dio una pequeña ojeada dentro de la iglesia y vio a algunos miembros de su familia, unos cuantos de sus ex-enemigos y representantes de algunas especies, ya que después de la invasión de los _Lordwardian_ la tierra se había vuelto algo popular en las galaxias cercanas (y no tan cercanas) así como el equipo que derroto a esta poderosa raza de guerreros, empezaba a estar nerviosa ya que su prometido nada que llegaba y vaya que se había tardado ya tenía de retraso aproximadamente tres horas y los murmullos en la iglesia se estaban haciendo insoportables, empieza a caminar de un lado a otro y en su mente solo hay un pensamiento ¿Dónde estás?, de repente se oye el crujido de la puerta se acerca un hombre en esmoquin… y le alcanza su celular.

-Estaba sonando

-Gracias

*Empieza a sonar de nuevo*

-Aló

-Hola, llamaba para felicitarte por tu boda, lamento no poder estar con junto a ti, espero no interrumpir algo.

-No me he casado.

-¿Qué?

-QUE NO ME HE CASADO…. Perdón es que el no ha llegado ya pedí que lo busquen pero nadie da noticia de él es como si simplemente se hubiera esfumado.

-No sé qué decirte.

-Y yo no sé qué hacer.

- Veré si puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias.

-Te llamo tan pronto como me entere de algo, intenta tranquilizarte.

-Lo intentare, chao

- Chao.

Definitivamente esa llamada no había ido como lo esperaba, Más le vale tener una buena explicación por que si ella no le da una paliza lo hare yo *suspiro*, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Se acerco a su computadora y contacto a algunos conocidos que podrían ayudarla.

**De vuelta en la iglesia **

*toc toc

-Si?

-No sé cómo decirte pero tenemos que irnos, los invitados ya están cansados.

- NO ME IMPORTAN LOS INVITADOS.

-Cálmate.

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME.

-Llevamos bastante tiempo aquí y la única razón por la que no nos han sacado hasta el momento es por lo tu reputación.

….

…

-No va a venir, ¿cierto?

-No….mira, creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí y ver que podemos saber de El

Resignada se reunió con su familia e invitados, todos intentaban darles frases de consuelo pero a ella poco eso le importaba todo sonaba como murmuros sin sentido, lo único que quería era que se la tragara la tierra, en ese momento decidió que no quería tener a nadie cerca así que se dio a la fuga sus familiares preocupados intentaron ir tras de ella, pero nadie pudo mantenerle el paso, si no estuviera tan deprimida hasta se sentiría orgullosa de poder haberse escapado con un vestido de novia puesto, tarea que le resulto difícil por el largo de este y porque sus lindas sandalias definitivamente no estaban diseñadas para correr, pero en estos momentos no estaba para eso. Empezó a pensar en los días antes de la boda para ver si encontraba algún indicio de que algo fuera mal entre ellos o con él, pero no podía encontrar nada.

**Flashback**

Estaban sentados cenando juntos después del trabajo hablando de todo y nada, enserio después de todo el caos que tenían que lidiar en un día estos momentos eran bastante agradables; ese día decidieron almorzar en un sitio nuevo "las delicias de la galaxia", era un restaurante con diferentes ambientaciones que evocaban los paisajes de diferentes planetas, ellos se encontraban en uno de los pisos superiores del lugar, el suelo no era totalmente liso sino que tenia pequeñas ondulaciones y estaba recubierto de una especie de musgo azul realmente suave, las mesa eran cristales gigantes de color rojo que cuando la luz las tocaban estas desprendían una leve iluminación y adquirían un tenue calor que las hacían realmente confortables, encima de las mesas habían pequeñas esculturas hechas de diferentes rocas realmente interesantes, anqué realmente no sabía que representaban, era interesante mirar a tu alrededor ver tantas especies distintas y pensar que hasta hace poco creíamos estar solos en el universo, lo más sorprendente quizás es que habían bastantes especies antropomorfas, aunque ella sabía que solo se había permitido entrar en contacto a ciertas especies para aminorar el pánico e irnos acostumbrando poco a poco a toda la idea de convivir con aliens, de pronto su acompañante aclara su garganta y posa su mano sobre la de ella.

-Tenemos que hablar, dijo mirándole a los ojos con seriedad y seguridad en su rostro, cosa bastante rara para los que lo conocen.

-si?, Dijo ella ¿tímidamente?

- Hemos estado bastante tiempo y después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo he llegado a una conclusión, en ese momento toda la seguridad desaparece de su rostro y lleva su mano a su nuca como esperando que ese gesto le ayudara a recobrar el valor perdido.

*silencio*

-si?, dijo de nuevo ella para romper el silenció intentando localizar su mirada que de repente se torno esquiva.

- mmm… como te decía he estado pensándolo mucho y creo que es el momento de….. la miro al rostro y en este encontró un par de ojos verdes mirándolo con expectativa y otros mil sentimientos entre los cuales el más notorio era amor, sintió una punzada en el pecho y continuo hablando…. dar el siguiente paso, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?.

Ella salto encima de la mesa tumbándolo al suelo y le dio uno de los besos más apasionados de su vida, cuando recobro la compostura miro alrededor y recordó que estaban en un lugar público provocándole un fuerte sonrojo se reintegro a su mesa agachando la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza y el no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

Mi tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por una voz

-Te ves terrible…. y hueles peor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba en los alrededores y decidí venir a dar un paseo; dijo con una sonrisa formándose en su cara.

-Por favor nadie pasa por aquí solo para dar un paseo.

-¿Por qué no? Si la vista es bastante exótica- dijo examinándola de arriba abajo, se veía terrible aun llevaba el vestido de novia el cual ahora se encontraba rasgado y sucio en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en "los horrores del matrimonio".

Notando como se me quedo mirando empecé a sentir como la furia se apoderaba de mí.

-Si vienes a burlarte mejor lárgate de aquí

-Disculpa se que debe ser difícil

-¿Sabes? , ¿Cuantas veces te han dejado plantada frente al altar?, ¿cuántas veces has sido humillada frente a toda tu familia, frente todo el universo? Y SIN UNA MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN.

-Huyendo y encerrándote en una cueva te va ser más difícil obtener una explicación, ¿cómo esperas que él te encuentre?

Suspiro hondo y siento como las lagrimas se vuelven a formar y yo que pensaba que ya no me quedaban.

-¿Has sabido algo de Él?, Pregunto en un leve susurro.

-No

-Es mejor que te vayas

-No puedo dejarte aquí

En ese momento puso su mano sobre mi hombro y antes de poder pensar que estaba haciendo le lance un puño en la cara uno que ella por supuesto esquivó, no me detuve y seguí lanzándole puños tan seguido como podía, en cada uno desprendiendo gritos e insultos unos dirigidos a ella, otros al mundo, pero principalmente a él. Ella solo esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba pero no me contra atacaba ni decía nada, después de no mucho tiempo caí al suelo rendida, cosa que era de esperar ya que no estaba en las mejores condiciones antes de mi ataque de ira.

¿Te sientes mejor?

No, Por favor solo vete.

Ya te dije que no puedo, por favor ven con migo no soporto verte así.

- Con más razón vete porque no pienso cambiar en el futuro próximo, es más si soy sincera lo único que quiero es pudrirme en este lugar.

- Kim….

-¿Qué intentas hacer?, ¿tu buena obra del día?, ¡la gran y poderosa Shego se ha apiadado por fin de nosotros simples mortales! , wow que conmovida estoy de ocupar parte de tu tiempo ya que si no mal recuerdo estabas TAN ocupada con tu "trabajo" que ni siquiera podías estar en mi boda, el supuesto mejor momento de mi vida, realmente eres una gran amiga preocupándote por mí quieres hacerme un favor pues bien hazlo deja esa estúpida mascara que tienes desde que algunos imbéciles aliens creyeron que eras la perfecta representación de la belleza terrestre, como si las personas verdes abundaran en la tierra.

-¿Quieres que me quite "la máscara"? Está bien lo hare, tienes razón no tenía ningún trabajo solo no quería estar allí.

-¡Sabía que eras una perra insensible!

- Tú no eres la persona más indicada de hablar de perras insensibles yo ya escuche toda las mierdas que tenias que decirme ahora escúchame a mí.

-Una vengativa y mala Shego es mas a cómo te recuerdo, sigue apuesto que será interesante lo que tienes que decir.

Casi gritando ya para evitar mis futuras interrupciones Shego continuo hablando.

-Te voy hacer sincera cada vez que tenía que acompañarte a para que consiguieras todas las estupideces que necesitabas para tu "maravillosa" boda quería pegarme un tiro, el fingir que me alegraba por ti cuando empezabas hablar por horas de lo feliz que eras y serias junto al bufón me provocaba migraña…..en una voz más baja continuo… pero no porque tu no me importes todo lo contrario ver la cara de felicidad que tenias y el saber que no era yo la que te la brindaba era lo más doloroso que había sentido y hoy estoy aquí no por hacer mi buena obra del día si no porque te amo y aunque me duele ser solo tu amiga no quiero perderte.

Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba no podía ni mirarla tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que realmente no sabía que decir lo único que pude musitar fue un Shego…

-Kimmie no tienes que responderme nada solo salgamos de aquí.

Agarre su mano y salimos en silencio caminamos un rato hasta que por fin pude decir algo mas

-Lo siento


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno no pensaba publicar esta semana pero el tener una lectora ****fiel **me dio ánimos de **escribir :), siento que en este capitulo divague bastante pero aun así espero que lo encuentren entretenido.**

_Bitácora 1_

Han pasado unos cuantos meses después de mi "caída" y todo empezaba a normalizarse, bueno "normal" es un término relativo y varia de persona a persona, la prensa por fin me dejo en paz luego de unas cuantas llamadas, hace poco volví a mi apartamento y a mi trabajo en justicia global aunque por el momento estoy confinada al trabajo de escritorio luego de un pequeño show de lagrimas en medio de una misión en la que tenía que cuidar a unos diplomáticos, no la mejor forma de demostrar que estaba lista para empezar misiones en solo ni en grupo en tal caso, en cuanto a Ron todavía no sé donde está y la única noticia de él es una carta enviada no a mi sino a sus padres en la cual solo escribió un "lo siento no puedo hacerlo". Es raro que el que casi me destruye no fue uno de mis enemigos sino mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, novio de muchos años y casi esposo (aunque si le preguntas a muchos divorciad s no es tan raro) lo mas "cómico" por falta de una mejor palaba es quien me salvo y saco de ese estado de autodestrucción en el que me había encerrado, seguro que mi relación con Shego había cambiado radicalmente después de la invasión y habíamos llegado al punto de considerarnos amigas (o al menos así era para mí) pero siendo franca ella no es conocida precisamente por su sensibilidad, mi imagen de ella iba más hacia la de persona fuerte e independiente con un sentido del humor sarcástico y a veces ofensivo, el tipo que después de una conversación, si es que te la permite, te deja la impresión de que sabe lo que quiere y que mientras seas digno de su confianza le partirá la cara a quien se atreva a hacerte daño; cosa que no es solo una impresión una vez tuve que presenciar como lo hacía cuando el periodista Daniel Mouthloose difamo a Drakken en un artículo que afirmaba que su empresa de flores era parte de su nuevo plan malvado para conquistar el mundo además insinuaba una posible alianza con el profesor Dementor hecha posible gracias al amor que se profesaban, dicho artículo casi lo derrumba, todo tipo de autoridades empezaron a hacer auditorias a su negocio, perdió la mayoría de sus clientes y casi arruina su relación con Clarice, una encantadora dama ya en sus cuarenta y tantos que conoció gracias a su nueva afición a las flores. Shego por supuesto busco al pseudo periodista para enseñarle a su manera algo de ética profesional, yo anticipando esto estaba monitoreándolo para evitar que le hiciera mucho daño, la vi entrar al edificio donde Daniel vivía pero no fui tras de ella inmediatamente pues pensé que merecían un tiempo a solas, así que decidí que al terminarme el café entraría; al momento de entrar lo hice lo mas sigilosamente posible, me acerque a la puerta del apartamento pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, entre suavemente y mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba en perfecto orden extrañada empecé a buscarlos, estaban en la cocina, nunca había visto una persona tan pálida en mi vida ¡él estaba más blanco que la misma Shego!, ella al verme entrar simplemente me sonrió con cara de satisfacción y lo lanzo hacia a mí con facilidad, como si de papel se hubiera tratado. Sé que se supone que es mi deber proteger a quien esté en peligro pero nunca impediría una experiencia que le permita a alguien crecer como persona y después esa la experiencia Daniel no volvió a ejercer su carrera tan irresponsablemente.

Bueno volviendo al tema de cómo están las cosas sigo manteniendo mi amistad con Shego, si solo amigas, tarea que no nos ha resultado fácil. Después de que salimos del sitio donde me había recluido me llevó a la casa de mis padres y no a mi apartamento, cuando me di cuenta hacia dónde íbamos estuve a punto de iniciar otro argumento pero me contuve al notar la cara de nervios que traía, todo el camino hacia donde mis padres estuvimos en silencio ni siquiera puso la radio cosa que todavía agradezco no hubiera aguantado alguna canción de despecho, aunque aún hoy no lo hago, en casa fue mi papá quien cuido de mi ya que tenía más tiempo libre que mi mamá desde que se retiro del centro espacial y se convirtió en catedrático, realmente me ayudo a distraerme escuchar sus historias de lo que le pasaba como profesor dado que sus habilidades sociales no habían mejorado mucho y los estudiantes se aprovechaban de ello. Con Shego nos habíamos visto un par de veces, no tenia citas tan incomodas desde la preparatoria, después de eso y viendo que esto no funcionaba acordamos solo llamarnos; para que viera que si me interesaba mantenerla en mi vida y que no estaba solo intentando apartarla sutilmente le regale un dispositivo en estado de prueba que permite las llamadas entre los diferentes planetas (cortesía de Wade) ya que por su emergente trabajo como modelo ¿galáctica? No estaba mucho en la tierra, yo fui la primera en llamar y desde entonces nos llamamos para contarnos de nuestros días.

Es increíble como el tiempo y las experiencias pueden cambiar la naturaleza de las relaciones entre las personas, por ejemplo Drakken se había convertido prácticamente un miembro de mi familia desde que hizo las paces con mi papá y empezaran a pasar tiempo juntos, tenían sitas dobles constantemente luego de que Clarice le pidiera a mi mamá un consejo para poder evitar los sábados de karaoke, unos cuantos sábados estaban bien con ella pero todos era algo que sinceramente no podía aguantar, mi madre los invito a tener una cena en la casa y congeniaron tan bien que lo hicieron una costumbre, algunas veces incluso yo iba con Ron, Shego obligada a asistir por Drakken llegaba con algún tipo musculoso y bien parecido el cual nunca volvíamos a ver, una de las tantas razones por la que me sorprendió tanto su confesión. Bonnie se convirtió en una presencia recurrente en justicia global, no porque se hubiera convertido en agente ni criminal en tal caso (ya que el despotismo es más un defecto que un crimen) sino porque se había convertido en la representante de los seniors quienes habían decidido invertir en la prestación servicios para nuestros nuevos visitantes que permitieran la interacción entre especies, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me entere que el restaurante "delicias de la galaxia" era de su propiedad, así que se habían convertido en un poder clave para las relaciones emergentes y yo estaba obligada a trabajar en conjunto a ellos, increíblemente en las reuniones en las que he estado junto a Bonnie no se ha presentado ningún altercado entre nosotras y tengo que reconocer que ella es una persona muy profesional en lo que hace. Mi querida amiga Monique ahora trabaja junto a Shego y es una mezcla de diseñadora de modas personal y manager puesto que se gano con su arduo trabajo ya que shego no la contrato directamente sino que obtuvo su empleo por medio de una convocatoria, si no mal recuerdo en esta semana llegarían a un nuevo planeta para un pequeño show en un festival local, siendo este el quinto planeta que visitan y pensar que yo técnicamente todavía no he salido de la tierra, bueno supongo que así es la vida.

_**Fin de la bitácora**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno este es tercer capitulo (por fin), considere bastante divertido hacer las conversaciones aunque casi no puedo conectarlas, espero que les guste :)

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO

- Vamos apúrate que no tenemos todo el día.

- No quiero ir.

- Ya quedamos en hacer este trabajo no podemos retractarnos ahora.

- Enserio porque tengo que modelar para esos estúpidos loros.

- Avisinos.

- Avisinos, avestruces para lo que me importa lo único que sé es que si me toca vestirme como mascota de asadero les voy a quemar hasta las plumas del

- Shego! Ya cálmate yo ya vi el traje y no es nada feo….. Además ellos no tienen plumas allí.

- Oh cuéntame que tan profundo han ido tus exploraciones, por lo que veo no has perdido tiempo estrechando tus lazos con nuestros amigos galácticos.

- Por favor solo cállate y apúrate a alistarte para la cesión de fotos.

- ¡Como mande capitán!

- Ama y señora estaría mejor.

- Está bien, mi señora…de lorito.

- Shego!

- Ya ya mejor adelántate y espérame en el set mientras dejo que me preparen para las fotos.

- Y dejar a esas pobres almas lidiando con tu genio no gracias

- Mon como si la última vez no hubieras disfrutado cuando le di su merecido a ese disque fotógrafo.

- Bueno el era exasperante, pero cuéntame que te hizo la pobre estilista que encontré en lagrimas saliendo de tu camerino.

- Dejémoslo en que yo no encuentro tan fascinante como otras llegar la intimidad con otras especies y tuve que enseñarle a ser un poco más profesional en su trabajo.

- Si es así ¿por qué no la despediste?

- Es buena en su trabajo.

- Ya, porque esta buena digo porque es buena en su trabajo.

- Sabes se me acaban de quitar las pocas ganas de modelar que tenia mejor me devuelvo.

- Perdón olvida ese comentario mira que ya casi llegamos al camerino.

- Más te vale que la ropa no sea fea.

- Te juro que la ropa no es fea, mira te dejo en buenas manos y sabes te voy a hacer caso y te voy a esperar en el set, chao.

- Chao

Pobres chicas cuando Shego vea que la ropa no es fea pero si mas incomoda que los vestidos de Gaga.

* * *

Por fin se acabo el día estaba exhausta, entro al cuarto de mi hotel y me quito los zapatos enserio si Monique no fuera amiga de kim y bueno mía también no me hubiera contenido las ganas de golpearla por engañarme y hacerme vestir ese vestido aunque he de admitir que las fotos quedaron muy bien al final.

El cuarto donde se estaba quedando era bastante amplio pero simple y estaba acomodado a las necesidades humanas sin embargo conservaba parte del diseño local, por ejemplo la cama tenia forma de huevo aunque le incorporaron un colchón ya que la original en vez de esto tiene un gel que te recubre a lo que te acuestas y quedas suspendido en este y puede que a lo largo de su vida se haya acostumbrado a cosas raras pero todavía tiene sus límites así que exigió que la cama tuviera colchón, uno muy cómodo por supuesto; aunque estaba cansada no le cogía el sueño así que se puso a jugar con unas luces que quedaban suspendidas alrededor del cuarto que ayudaban a que los músculos se relajen, cosas como esta es lo que hace que no haya renunciado a su nuevo trabajo, ya aburrida de jugar con las luces se dispuso a bañar cuando de repente empezó a sonar su ¿teléfono? _Es raro que mi princesa me llame a esta hora…no es que me moleste._

- Aló

- Necesito un favor, quiero que me ayudes con Monique, siento que la estoy perdiendo, bueno no es que alguna vez la haya tenido pero con su trabajo veo cada vez menos posibilidades de que me ponga cuidado y me vea como algo más que el amigo de una amiga.

- Wade?, de donde carajos sacó mi numero…pregunta estúpida ignore eso *suspiro* lo siento pero no trabajo de Cupido y mucho menos de mensajera así que adiós ¿_Por qué diablos me llama para hablarme de esas cosas?_

- Espera Shego no cuelgues nunca has escuchado lo de ayúdame que yo te ayudare.

- Si no mal recuerdo es "ayúdate".

- Pero en este caso el ayudarme te ayudaría a ayudarte.

- Y en que me podría ayudar según usted. _Enserio el bufón es mala influencia._

- Bueno me podría asegurar que ningún tipo con intenciones románticas se le acercara a Kim.

- mmm...eso sería conveniente…_momento..._ ¿tú sabes que me gusta Kim?

- Pues más que gustar escuché que la palabra "amar" estuvo involucrada.

- ¿Cuánta gente sabe acerca de mi confesión?

- No se Kim simplemente me llamo a pedirme consejo.

- ¿A ti?

- ¿Por qué no? soy su amigo y la he conocido ya por bastante tiempo además literalmente me confía su vida.

- Realmente no te veía como todo un "doctora corazón".

- Me vas a ayudar o solo te vas a burlar de mí, es un favor que voy a pagar con algo que te conviene mucho.

- Pues el burlarme de ti me parece bastante divertido, pero está bien te ayudare, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Bueno ya casi es el cumpleaños de Monique así que quería que le entregaras algo por mí.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Obviamente no sabes lo difícil que es hacer una entrega interplanetaria no hay servició desde la tierra hasta donde ustedes están así que necesito que lo recojas en las siguientes coordenadas.

- Más vale que mantengas alegados a los lobos de mi caperucita para que valga el esfuerzo.

- ¿Enserio caperucita? Veo que lo de estar enamorada es cierto solo en ese estado alguien podría decir algo así.

- Voy a colgar y te puedes olvidar de mi ayuda _no puedo creer que un nerd me este molestando._

- Espera no cuelgues mi comentario no fue con mala intención y de verdad me alegra que Kim tenga a alguien que la ame se preocupe por ella, pero no crees que necesitas ser más agresiva en mostrar tus sentimientos por ella.

- La fui a buscar en el último rincón de la tierra, ya le dije que la amo ¿Qué mas sugieres que haga?

- Es verdad que ya te confesaste pero no has seguido comportándote con ella como alguien enamorado sino más como una amiga.

- ¿Esperas que me aproveche del mal estado en el que esta?

- No es eso pero mientras tú haces el rol de amiga y le curas las heridas puede aparecer alguien que si tome la oportunidad y la enamore ya la perdiste una vez por Ron ¿estás dispuesta a perderla otra vez por otro?

- Y a ti porque te importa

- Me importa porque puedo ver que tú la amas sinceramente y quiero ver a mi amiga realmente feliz otra vez.

- Bueno ¿y qué hago?

- Yo no puedo decirte que hacer…... pero si puedo mostrarte ciertos documentos y ya es cosa tuya decidir qué hacer.

- Wade está bien te ayudare pero en cambio has lo siguiente.

* * *

Era de esas mañanas en donde la cama se convertía en un secuestrador y no te dejaba ir no importa cuanto negociaras con ella así que ya me había dado por vencida y me había entregado a sus demandas de dormir todo el día al fin y al cabo solo me esperaba un aburrido día en Justicia global, podía decir que estaba enferma y faltar por un día o una semana depende de que tan convincente se tornara mi cama, di media vuelta para envolverme más en las cobijas y seguir durmiendo cuando mi comunicador galáctico favorito comenzó a sonar.

- Aló, digo con voz somnolienta.

- Hola Kimmie es hora que te levantes o llegaras tarde al trabajo.

- No quiero.

- Levántate o iré y te pateare fuera de la cama.

- No puedes.

- ¿Estás segura?

En ese momento suena el timbre, me levanto aun con el teléfono en la mano, me acerco a la puerta y voy sintiendo como el latido de mi pecho se va haciendo más fuerte no sé porque me siento tan nerviosa.

- ¿Señorita Possible?

- Si

- Desayuno especial, me dice un joven a lo que entra un carrito con un desayuno tan despampanante que se me empieza a hacer agua la boca.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un desayuno, que tenga un buen día, y con eso se fue sin decir más.

Me acercó el teléfono de nuevo al oído.

- Aló ¿sigues ahí?

- Sí, espero que te guste y te ayude a alegrar el día.

- Gracias, ya lo hizo.

- Viendo que ya cumplí mi misión te dejo para que te arregles y no llegues tarde a trabajar.

- Ok de nuevo gracias, chao

- Chao princesa.

Pruebo el primer bocado y esta realmente tan bueno como parece, hace mucho no probaba algo tan rico, veo un sobre al lado de una de las bandejas lo abro y comienzo a leer.

_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio_

_o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:_

_te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,_

_secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._

_Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva_

_dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,_

_y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo_

_el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra._

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,_

_te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:_

_así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera__[1]._

_P. D.: Felicitaciones_

Al terminar de leer la carta sentí como estaba sonrojándome, felicitaciones ¿Por qué? Deje esa pregunta de lado y le puse toma mi atención al desayuno al frente mío ya que este definitivamente lo merece, todavía se me hace raro que una mujer tenga ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí y mas que esa mujer fuera Shego no que no supiera que ese tipo de amor fuera posible pero igual se me hace raro, me pregunto cuando empecé a ser así de coherente, miro el reloj y empiezo a correr para alistarme al trabajo ya que no podía despreciar el esfuerzo de un detalle, lo siento cama mía pero hoy el bien gano. Por fin llegaba a los cuarteles de justicia global y estaba preparada para otro emocionante día detrás de un escritorio cuando se abre la tierra y de repente me encuentro cayendo por un tubo.

- Buenos días agente Possible.

- Buenos días Dr Director, veo que sigue siendo igual de ortodoxa para convocar a la gente.

- Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, voy a hacer esto corto agente Possible usted será puesta en un periodo de prueba como agente de campo a partir de la próxima semana.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba abrazando a Dr Director diciéndole lo agradecida que estaba, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la solté inmediatamente.

- Perdón.

- Espero que se maneje con mayor discreción en las misiones que le serán asignadas.

- Por supuesto.

- Retírese

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio con una sonrisa en toda la cara no podía creer que iba a empezar a realizar misiones esta vez seguro no desperdiciaría la oportunidad; dicen que no hay dicha completa y lo empecé a creer cuando vi a Will Du acercarse a mi escritorio.

- Buenos días Possible.

- Aja días Du.

- Escuche comenzara de nuevo a hacer misiones.

- Sí, pero no te pongas triste aunque sé que me vas a extrañar te queda el consuelo de que pensare en ti de vez en cuando….en los malos días por ejemplo.

- Me afecta tanto su partida que aquí traigo un regalo de despedida, dice mientras le lleva una torre de papeles que cubren medio escritorio.

- Wow Du no sabía que tenías un poeta en ti. _Parece que se multiplican_

- Lo que sea para ver esa expresión en su cara, dijo con una sonrisa o su equivalente en el.

- Tal vez si sacaras ese lado más seguido Dr Porter te habría puesto más atención, bueno supongo que no eras su tipo de robot.

- Le enviare los demás documentos que faltan por revisar a su correo y ya que es su ultimo día en el departamento espero que los termine hoy

Hogar dulce hogar boto mi cartera en cualquier lugar y me tiro a la cama estaba molida, eran las dos y algo de la mañana y hasta ahora llegue de la oficina Du realmente se encargo de hacerme una "gran despedida" creo que hoy procese los informes de misión de cada agente de Justicia Global pero acepto que no debí burlarme de su fracaso con Vivian bueno lo hecho, hecho esta cojo ya con pereza mi teléfono y le marco a Shego.

- Aló

- Hola Shego gracias por el poema y el desayuno de nuevo, no te veía como alguien con interés en la poesía.

- Enserio yo en cambio te veo como alguien que diría "Sólo soy una chica, delante de un chico, pidiéndole que la quiera" [2]. _Es que soy idiota, como le digo eso._

- Eso no está ni cerca de ser un poema, es mas creo que es de una película.

- Lo sé pero no te veo como la gran lectora… sin ofender, se pega una palmada en la frente.

- Hey! no me subestimes a mi si me gusta leer.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál y cuando fue el último libro que leíste?

_…_

…

- Por cierto ¿cómo sabias lo de mi cambio de puesto?

- Wow que sutil cambio de tema.

- No evadas mi cambio de tema.

- ¿Y por qué tu si puedes evadir los míos?

- Es mi derecho por ser bella.

- No estoy segura que eso sea un derecho pero definitivamente concuerdo en que eres bella _eso fue lindo ¿cierto?_

- mmm Gracias.

- Es la verdad así que no necesitas agradecérmelo.

- Bueno no me has respondido mi pregunta no puedes evadirme.

- Porque no, si es mi derecho por ser condenadamente sexy.

- Está bien no me respondas.

- Estas admitiendo que soy sexy.

- Buenas noches Shego.

- Aquí no es de noche, pero cuando lo sea solo será buena si sueño con tigo así que te deseo lo mismo.

Colgué y quede inmediatamente dormida.

**[1] Soneto de Pablo Neruda y obvio que no me pertenece.**

**[2] Frase de "Un Lugar Llamado Nothing Hill" y tampoco me pertenece.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, sugerencia, recomendaciones, peticiones, correcciones etc dejen un comentario (perdón por no haber respondido los que han dejadoL )**


End file.
